History After History
by Trunks-Goku17
Summary: It's about the history of Goku's niece Katka. I'm not good w/ summaries so plz just R&R. Thanx^_^ *Chapter7 finally up*
1. H.A.H chap.1

Disclaimer: I DO (not) own DBZ as much as I wish I did (like many of u others) I unfortunately don't own it… But I do LOVE the show!! ^_^  
  
History after History  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
It had been 12 years since the death of Bardock, father of Orion, Raditz, and Kakarott. As you know Kakarott had been sent to Earth to destroy the planet, but he hadn't came back yet. Orion was the oldest of the three brothers,24, Raditz was the 2nd oldest,16, and Kakarott who was now 12. Anyways since Planet Vegeta had been destroyed they(Orion and Raditz) were now living in a new Planet which was called" Planet Frieza". There were only 7 saiyans who survived, Prince Vegeta, Nappa, Kakarott, Raditz, Orion, Cabel, and Katka. This is the history of Kakarott's family.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Orion was now married to Cabel. They had a daughter named Katka. Katka was 2 yrs. old; she was their only daughter. She was born 10 yrs. After the death of Bardock.  
  
After Frieza killed Bardock, Orion had been trying to find a way to avenge his father. He knew what had happened to Planet Vegeta and all the other saiyans. One day Orion finally knew why his father had been killed. He found out that Bardock had been trying to kill Frieza because Frieza had made them do all his "chores". But Bardock had failed, so then Orion decided to take on what his father started but never finished. He told Raditz what he was planning to do, but Raditz just laughed and said "Good luck! There's no way you can beat Frieza, if dad was killed by him what are the chances of u actually beating him?" Orion ignored his brother and continued with what he was going to do. He then went to see Cabel and told her what he was going to do, she said "Orion, no u can't go its too dangerous, I can't afford to lose you" Orion said "Cabel look all this time I have suffered knowing that my father was killed and now I know why, and I will take revenge on Frieza for it, his death won't be in vain, I hope you can understand what I'm feeling Cabel, I won't let me father's death be in vain" Cabel then said "yes Orion I understand, but you have to remember that you have a daughter, a family, to take care of." he said " yeah I know, I promise that I'll come back" then he walked over and kissed Katka in the cheek and gave Cabel a good-bye kiss. Then he went off.  
  
Ok that's the end of the 1st chapter, I know its short and all but it's better 4 u guyz (less reading ^_^). Well R&R plz, try to not put n e flamez ok. Well when u guyz tell me what u think I'll continue my story. 


	2. H.A.H Chap.2

Ok here's the 2nd chapter 4 my story, my friend told me that the story was great, and I hope u guyz think the same ^_^ plz  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Orion went out to look for Frieza, he passed some guards and asked them "Hey, have any of you seen Frieza?" the guards responded him and said "humph. Why would you like to know? Plus that's none of your business, Lord Frieza isn't to be seen by any low levels unless he's called you". Orion got pissed at this and grabbed one of the guards by the neck collar and said " Look, its not any of your business either you tell me where he is right now or you will suffer the consequences!" he held an energy ball in his palm, with an angry scowl on his face. The guards knew that he was serious and they were completely scared now because of his threat, so they told him where he was. Orion then went where the guards told him Frieza'd be.  
  
He went to a room, there he saw Frieza's chair, and there as well was Frieza with his minions, as always, Zarbon and Dodoria. They were all surprised to see Orion there.  
  
Ok I made it short (umm… way short, ok maybe a little too short :p) like always ^_^. So remember to R&R. Lataz! ^_^ 


	3. H.A.H chap.3

Ok, chap.3 is up 4 u guyz  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Zarbon said " what are you doing here Orion? You know your not allowed in here unless Lord Frieza calls for you" Orion just ignored him and walked towards Frieza, then Dodoria got in front of Orion and said "hey, are you death or something? Didn't you just hear what Zarbon said? You better get out of here or you'll be sorry". Orion just pushed Dodoria out of his way and told Frieza "Frieza, I've come to finish what my father was never able to accomplish". Of course Zarbon and Dodoria had no idea what he was talking about but Frieza knew, he knew exactly what he meant. Frieza told Dodoria and Zarbon to leave, they were both shocked at this, and then Frieza said "no buts!! Get out now!" so then they both said, "Yes sire" and left. Then Frieza turned to Orion, he grinned at him and said "so Orion, I see that you think you can beat me...humph if your father was weak enough to get killed by one blast what makes you think you can beat me?" he gave Orion an evil grin. Orion just stood there, Frieza continued "you shouldn't be to sure that you can beat me Orion, you're just a weakling" then Orion said "what makes you think I will lose? Frieza, my father gave his life to fight you, he knew that you were going to kill every Saiyan on Vegeta, he tried to stop you, but he didn't succeed, but I've come to finish what he started and I will succeed!" Frieza laughed and said " ha! You monkey! You think your any match for me? I can beat you as easily as I beat your father, no Saiyan is a match for me". "Oh really?" Orion said "well then we'll just have to prove that!" then he shot an energy beam right at Frieza. Frieza dodged it quickly and teleported behind Orion hitting him behind his head and with one blow Orion was down, but he got up again and charged at Frieza, now they were fighting hand to hand combat. Frieza blocking every one of his moves and hitting Orion every now and then. Orion was beat by now, but he wouldn't give up, he charged once again at Frieza with his special attack the "death Blast" but unfortunately Frieza blocked the attack and finished Orion off with the "Frieza Beam" shooting him right through his chest. The battle was now over, Orion had lost and failed in killing Frieza.  
  
Chap.5.coming soon ^_^, and remember to R&R. 


	4. H.A.H chap.4

Here's chap 4 from my story for those of you who like it^_^ Chapter 4  
  
Cabel was coming back from destroying a planet called "Queer". She was thinking about what might have had happened to Orion, after all he did go to fight the most powerful being alive. She hoped that he survived, she was also thinking about Katka and hoped that Raditz had been training her, Katka was young and all but she had some power. very surprisingly when she had been set off as a baby she transformed and destroyed the planet she was on in a year ,also if she was a Saiyan she had to be very powerful when she grew up and not a weakling (Cabel had left Katka w/ Raditz since he wasn't doing anything else). She put her Saiyan space pod capsule at full speed to get home faster. She finally got home and went to Raditz' place. She went to pick up Katka but at the same time she also found out the news about Orion. Cabel was really hurt by this but held her pain inside, her husband had been killed by Frieza, she held Katka close to her, then she said "Raditz, I want you to promise me that you'll take care of Katka, I want u to raise her well and train her as well" "what do u mean? Oh man! Don't tell me you're going after Frieza too?! Oh come on Cabel, u know what happened to my brother, I won't let u go" Raditz told her. Cabel said "Raditz look, Orion's death won't be in vain, I know I don't have the power to beat Frieza, but I'll try I have a lot of pain and from that I will gain the power I need to beat him" Raditz then stood on front of her and said "no I won't let u go, look you're were my brother's wife and I won't let u get hurt" Raditz get out of my way, there's no way u can stop me! I'm doing this for Orion" then she stared deeply into Raditz' eyes, he could see the fire in Cabel's eyes then he lowered his head and said "fine, I'll take care of Katka since I know u won't be coming back" "thank you Raditz" Cabel went over and hugged Katka for the last time and told her "Katka, always remember that whenever you love someone you do everything it takes for them, u die even if u have to, because love is stronger than anything else in the world, even if you're a Saiyan, and remember always I love you, and I always will my daughter" then she said "good-bye" as she walked off.  
  
Ok there, that's it for chap.4, well the next one will be up soon. Stick around to find out what else goes on in Katka's life! 


	5. H.A.H chap.5

Chap. 5 now up u guyz^_^, finally Chapter 5  
  
"Good work Katka, but let's see if u can handle this" and Raditz shot a huge energy ball at Katka, she was just barely able to hold it but she made it and was able to block it. It had now been 6 yrs. since the death of both Orion and Cabel, Katka's parents, Katka was now 8 yrs. old and very strong for her age. She trained everyday with her uncle Raditz who raised her as he said he would. Also watching was Frieza, observing Katka as she grew stronger and stronger, then he said "well, well, it seems that Little Katka is gaining more strength everyday, I wouldn't be surprised if she grew stronger than both Orion and Cabel" "well lord that still doesn't change anything, she's a low level, there's no way she can be very strong" said Zarbon. "You shouldn't be so sure Zarbon" Frieza said "it seems that everyone in her family turned against us, now haven't they?" "Well yes lord but what does that have to do with anything?" asked Dodoria. "Well Dodoria it seems that I may not be enjoying that, wasting my time fighting these low-levels who are absolutely no match for me at all. "Raditz seems to be the only one who knows what's good for him, but I'm sure that sooner or later Katka will be coming after me also knowing what happened to her parents. But this time I won't let her" "So what do u plan to do with her lord Frieza?" asked both Zarbon and Dodoria. "Well u two seems to be really nosy, huh? Well, you'll find out soon enough. "Zarbon call Katka for me will u?" "Oh, yes sir of course".  
  
What does Frieza have in store for Katka something good or something bad, muahahaha!! Well that's for me to know and you to find out! ;) 


	6. HAH Chap 6

Man, has it been a long, long time since i've updated this story, well anywayz i'm don't know if many of you have been waiting for the rest of this story, you know i'm surprised at how short i made these chaps. Yes ppl's all of them are this short, well anywayz it's better for you guyz, less reading :p Well Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Mother, father, it's been so long since you're death.... uncle Raditz has been taking great care of me as always, I've been getting stronger everyday, I hope that u are both very proud of me. I want to accomplish my dream and become very strong and make our family of saiyans of a higher class, Raditz says that I'm crazy but I believe that I can make it. But first I'll have to be able to beat my uncle, then I'll know when I'll be close to being strong enough.  
"Well I have told you what I needed to, I should get going now" Katka then laid down some flowers on her parents' tomb and walked away.   
  
"Katka" called Zarbon,  
  
"huh? What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Lord Frieza wants to see u. come with me now.," he answered.  
  
"Uh.. lord Frieza? For what?"   
  
  
"I don't know" and he walked away and Katka followed.  
  
They entered Frieza's room and Katka bowed and said, "lord Frieza, I heard that u wish to see me".   
  
"Yes that's right Katka, I've noticed that you've been training hard these past days". "yes that's right, sir" said Katka.   
  
"Well katka, i've decided something for u.... u shall be trained by Prince Vegeta."  
  
"ah! what?! are u serious?! prince Vegeta? but he's an elite Saiyan" Katka said in a shocked voice.  
  
"yes i know that, i never said that u would be one too now did i " katka just stared at Frieza and said "what?"  
  
"katka u will be very useful to me, u have an unknown strength for a girl of your age and your level, so u will be trained by Vegeta but u will still be considered as a low-level. do u understand now?"  
  
"yes, i understand". She answered  
  
  
And that's chap.6, looks like Frieza's got something on his mind, Katka will be very useful to him huh? yeah, to take over planets for him since he's too lazy! Well R&R ppl's Lataz!  
Chap.7 will be up soon! 


	7. HAH Chap 7

I'm gonna update this story more often from now on, well here's chap.7 for u ppl's. Enjoy............  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"What?!!!, i'm not going to train a low-level! there's no way, I am the prince of saiyans y should i do what Frieza tells me to do?!" Vegeta was mad once he heard what Frieza planned, as he shouted at Nappa   
  
"well prince u know we have to follow his orders no matter what".   
  
"rrhg! once i go Super Saiyan nothing will be able to stand in my way and i'll defeat Frieza once and for all!! then we won't have to listen to any more of this foolishness!".  
  
At the training room: "look let's do this and get over with it, i don't want to waste my time here"   
  
"ugh, yes prince" answered Katka pretty annoyed by all the fussing vegeta was making.   
  
They both got into sparring position and Katka charged at him she started throwing punches and kicks but vegeta dodged them all, he was too fast for her. Everytime she tried an attack he disappeared. Then he appeared in front of her bashing her in the stomach with his knee as she threw spit and blood out of her mouth and knocking her down, she was able to get 1 or 3 punches in though but either of them were able to cause ant damage.   
  
By the time the training was over Katka was all worn out, her face was full of blood from all the hits she had received from vegeta, she was exhausted by all the training, but Vegeta stayed to train more and all he said was " hmph.! i wasted my time and all for nothing!" and he continued on fussing.   
'ah man do i wish i could punch the words out of his mouth' katka thought, she was tired of vegeta.  
  
For the next few months Katka had been improving during her training sessions, even though she was still not able to beat him she was still making progress.   
  
Vegeta shot an energy beam at her and she was able to dodge it just in time, they had been training for over 5 hrs. as always of course she was worn out but she continued training. Vegeta kept attacking and Katka did the best she could to keep going. She then used her special attack on him the "solar beam star" attack. Vegeta saw it coming and blocked it all the way, it barely caused any damage at all,   
  
and then he said "ha! pitiful, was that your best attack?, i've seen better" he said with a grin then he teleported in front of her and punched her in the face then in the gut knocking her down. The training was now over.   
  
"I see you've improved in battling katka, but its still not good enough" Raditz told katka through the telecom in his Scouter, as they headed home, coming from destroying a planet.   
  
"look i've told u before u need to be very strong to be able to take over planets, and be as strong as an elite saiyan, we were born low-levels and u can't change that so stop trying".   
  
"I know but i have to try, even though i'm not even close to your power i know that if i keep trying someday i will be" Katka told raditz.  
  
And then end ppl's, Thet Katka realy is stuck on her priorita! yes priorita, not priority :p  
Well as lawyz R&R. Chap 8 will be up soon! ;-) 


	8. HAH chap8

Chapter 8  
  
3 more yrs. passed and Katka was now 11, she had been trained by Vegeta for 3 yrs. now, but she still wasn't strong enough to beat him or Raditz, sure she was able to block and get a lot of hits in but she still never won, even in training. Katka had been sent to destroy planets very constantly by Frieza, he says that "it's to help you get better in training", but to Katka it seems that even though she gets stronger both Vegeta and Raditz get stronger too, and at times it even feels as if though she never will be able to beat them but she keeps trying. Now after this year it will be the last time Vegeta trains her. Katka was told that if her uncle Kakarott didn't return by the time she was 12 then she was to be sent of to look for him, and as u can see he hadn't been back yet, so just one more year and she was to be set off to Earth. During this time she finished her training with Vegeta and went off destroying and taking over planets for the exercise, which really seemed to help.  
A year later.   
Now Katka was 12 and she was getting ready to get set off and got to Earth to go look for her uncle, "now listen Katka, once you find Kakarott be sure to tell him all that's happened he'll surely need to get in the news of today. rrgh! u know i really don't understand why he hasn't came back yet, it's surely not possible that he's dead, no he's still alive, he's a saiyan he couldn't have been beaten by such weaklings from that planet." "i'll bring him back uncle don't worry" katka told him. "good and also once u find him remember to destroy the planet and if u don't find him... then destroy the planet anyways", "right" she answered. Then she got in her space pod capsule and was set off. 


	9. HAH chap 9

Chapter 9   
  
Katka fell asleep during the ride, it was a long time before she got to Earth, she kept waking up constantly and then she decided to enjoy the view, she also wondered what her uncle Kakarott was like, she had never met him and this would be her first time. Raditz is right she thought there must have been something that went wrong down there, i mean why hasn't he came back, it's been too long, rrgh, and like he said there's no way my uncle Kakarott could have been defeated, no way.   
She finally arrived on Earth and got out of her space pod, she also noticed that the planet was alot like her own. She then flew off and went looking for her uncle, she passed by alot of people who seemed to notice her flying and they kept staring at her which really annoyed her, at times she felt like wiping them all out in one blast, but then she remembered her mission and decided to find her uncle Kakarott and then kill the people once she destroyed the planet. Where could he be? i've been looking all over, and all these powers are too low to be his, no way he can be that weak *beep-beep*, her Scouter was picking up a high power level close by. She turned and saw where it was picking up the power, she was surprised at what she saw it was a man he was wearing an orange GI with a blue shirt on the inside, with a woman who was wearing blue pants with a yellow skirt over it with splits on the sides and a yellow shirt which matched her skirt, and a little boy with also a yellow shirt and green shorts. what?! that's him? hmm, it has to be him, ah! it is him, but how,uhh? it looks like he.. he's made a home in this planet. Rrgh! What's going on here?! he was supposed to wipe out this whole planet! unless.....ugh, NO! he couldn't have had, no there's no way! he couldn't have had lost all memory of his mission, but then what other explanation is there?!..... Man what am i supposed to do now, rrgh, this is too weird she thought. "how am i supposed to tell him to come with me, he's got no clue of who i am, oh great, y did they have to send me to do this" then right there a boy bumped into her he was wearing a torn green shirt and some blue jeans which on one side was torn all the way up to his knee, his face was covered with dirt and his hair was brown and was all messed up. He seemed to be running away from something annoyed from this she turned around and saw a man running after the boy and screaming all wildly, she wondered what was going on, so she grabbed the boy and said "hey kid, what's going on? y r u running away from this guy" all the boy said was "hey! let me go, you're hurting me! ahh! oh no the guy's coming, oh come on let me go!" the she realized that the boy had stole something, so she didn't let him go, then the man came and said "rrgh! kid you're gonna pay for what u did to my store, huh? oh thanks little girl, this boy just went and made a mess in my store and then stole all my stuff". Katka gave the man an angry look she threw the boy on the ground, he landed hard, and walked away, she wasted her time on them for nothing. 


	10. HAH chap 10

Chapter 10  
  
  
She turned back to Kakarott and saw him feeding the baby that he was holding in his arms, it seemed that it was his son, the woman who Kakarott called Chi Chi was there commenting how happy she was, and Katka overheard her call Kakarott "Goku". Huh? Goku?! i see that must be his name since he forgot, oh!! that's it!! then she walked over to him and said "Goku" Kakarott just stared at her and said "do i know u?" "no, not really but i know you" she told him, "uh Goku who is this, how do u know him little girl?" Chi Chi asked, then both Goku and Chi Chi noticed that she had a tail wrapped around her waist. "i don't know chi chi, don't ask me, so how do u know me?", "uh... Goku look, she has tail just like u used to have one, but how..?" "yeah, i know i don't understand this how can u have a tail?" "well it's very simple, well not exactly u see, Goku here is my uncle" katka replied, "WHAT?!! HE'S UR UNCLE?!" chi chi screamed in shockness, which caused the baby who was in her arms to cry, "what r u kidding? you're my niece? but how i don't have any brothers?" "actually umm.." then Katka stopped to think before she said anything else huh? no, i shouldn't tell him just yet about where he's from, I should wait a while and not tell him about Raditz, i'll make up a story, yeah then i'll help him regain his conscience. "actually, u do, but he's gone now, he passed away a long time ago, and i was told that i had an uncle named Goku, so i decided to come looking for u you're the only family i have left i've been raised by many people, but i wanted to be with my real family so i set out to look for u and i finally found u" Chi Chi was still shocked by this and said *sweatdrop* "uuh.. i..see.. so ..that..explains..the..tail.. ha..ha..ha" "man i still don't understand, i mean i didn't know i had any brothers or family members left, and now i find out i have a niece?" *Chi chi is still trying to get over her reaction*. good well it looks like they fell for it easily Katka thought as she smiled with a grin at her accomplishment. They stayed for a while longer there do to the fact that chi chi could barely contain herself, but later she finally got over it. Oh man! these people r really great to hang with, huh?! oh no, what am i saying, i'm .. actually enjoying myself here with them, well i won't let myself i have a mission to complete, but...but.. i ..i can't hide this feeling, i..i can't how could i... oh man i feel as if though i've changed, they..they've changed me. i feel very different, i don't want to destroy anymore, i want to stay here and live with them. 


	11. HAH chap 11

Chapter 11  
  
Huh? so Gohan's your name huh kid, well u seem kind of cute, i guess you're my nephew huh? katka kept thinking about how she was enjoying herself here and how she liked her uncle and his family. Even though she didn't want to admit it, it was hard for her to keep it from showing, she tried hard and kept saying to herself that there was not going to be any way that these weaklings could get to her. But soon she found out that she was wrong, and that she had let her feelings take over her mind.  
On their way back home they were all asking each other questions about each other, trying to know each other, katka found out alot of things about her uncle, about his life and all the things he did for Earth, she was so entertained that she completely forgot about her mission. Katka stayed living with Goku, chi chi, and Gohan. She soon grew fond of them, and then 1 year later she was adopted as their daughter and Goku became her new dad, chi chi her mom, and Gohan her brother. They were all 1 big family, Katka at times worried about raditz coming, but she still never mentioned anything about him, she wanted a new life here on Earth, she realized that she was never happy destroying planets and killing people, she preferred being one of the good guys. Katka started studying along with Gohan who was now 3 yrs. old (yes i know he's pretty young but that's chi chi for u, their education is always first^_^). Katka grew up very close with Gohan and she really loved him just as she loved both Goku and chi chi. Nothing bad ever happened, and when something did both her and Goku were there to solve it. Chi chi always complained about katka and Gohan both staying home all the time and studying, she wanted them both to grow up and be great scholars, but they also always had family time and went out camping.   
Alwayz having a great time. 


	12. HAH chap 12

Chapter 12  
  
Katka was now happy with her new found family, on Earth she found the happiness she had always longed for, and she also had the parents she wished for since hers passed away ,she still remembered her real parents as always, and loved them.  
Back on planet Frieza " it's been 2 1/2yrs. now, it seems that both Kakarott and Katka have decided to wait for me to look for them, well then i don't want to disappoint them, i need to bring them both back." raditz said to himself. "Prince Vegeta, i'll be heading out to Earth to look for my brother and niece, it seems that they're both not planning on coming back" raditz told vegeta, "fine! go get them, rrgh! it looks like our race is decreasing everyday, soon no more will be left! Raditz, go look for your family, we can't let our race get destroyed" "yes you're right prince" Nappa told vegeta "after planet vegeta was destroyed only 7 saiyans survived, then 2 others were killed by Frieza, now 2 of them are on another planet and we don't even know if they're alive" "of course they're alive, they're low-levels of course but they're still of our race, there's no way they could've been killed on that pitiful planet earth!  
"raditz tomorrow u set off do u understand?" "yes prince vegeta, tomorrow i shall look for them and destroy that planet once and for all!" raditz replied with an evil grin on his face...........  
  
  
THE SAIYAN   
SAGA 


End file.
